


Eternal

by ArcticShadowmaker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Napping, Originally Posted on Tumblr, soft boyfriends, the Loft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticShadowmaker/pseuds/ArcticShadowmaker
Summary: Magnus and Alec are enjoying a peaceful afternoon at the loft. Fluff ensues.





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr at @ofmetalandyaoi !

The loft was as peaceful as it could get on a spring afternoon. The bay windows were slightly open, letting in a soft breeze that blew on the curtains. Sunlight was spilling on the floor through the fabric and reflecting on the clean glass, lighting up the room in which the soft sound of paper pages being turned and regular, deep breathes could be heard, and magic made it so that the only outside noise was birds chirping happily. It was calm and soothing, and Magnus, reading a book, couldn't help but absently wonder how long it would take for this peace to be abruptly shattered by Shadowhunters barging into his house demanding his help, or the sound of Alec's phone buzzing with the Institute requesting his presence, or his own clients ordering a spell or potion of some sort. Looking down at Alec sleeping on his chest, sprawled on the couch between his legs, Magnus thought that it was too nice, too rare of an occasion to last for long. After all, every time they had been together, alone and unemployed, the Shadow World had cried out for their help as soon as they were being a little intimate. Those times together were getting fewer and fewer with Alec becoming Head of the Institute, as if Magnus' ungodly schedule was not enough to keep them apart. He didn't even remember what had led to them both being free now, in the middle of the day, but he wanted to enjoy it, even with Alec sleeping. There was something soothing in this kind of calm, where they could both lay their responsibilities down and just be with each other, something that sounded foreign, precious, but not unwelcome. It felt good, comfortable, to run his ringed fingers through Alec’s raven hair while turning the thin pages of his book with the other hand, Alec’s warm breath falling on his chest in a regular rhythm and his arms around Magnus’ waist in the empty space his back against the armrest created. It tugged something sweet and tender in Magnus’ heart to see Alec sleeping so peacefully in the daylight. Gone was the worried frown, the tensed shoulders and the tight lips. Here he was, mouth slightly open, brows smooth and shoulders lax, eyelids fluttering just a little from a dream. Magnus loved the light and the sweetness of Alec's hazel eyes, but he enjoyed the serenity of the Shadowhunter asleep, rid of worries, at least for now.

And as Magnus had thought, that state of sleepy tranquility they were in did not last very long. However, it was not interrupted by work, the world crumbling or Jace, but by Alec himself waking up, blinking slow and a little confused. His body shifted as he raised his head slightly to look at his surroundings. He then caught sight of Magnus watching him, an amused and fond smile on his lips.

  
“Hey” Alec said, voice a little hoarse.

  
“Hello Alexander” Magnus answered and put his book down, hand still moving through black hair.

  
“How long was I asleep?” Alec asked, pressing a small kiss to Magnus' chest where his shirt was cut, revealing a patch of scandalously smooth skin. Magnus shivered slightly.

  
“I would say around twenty minutes, if not more.”

  
Alec raised a surprised eyebrow. “Really? How did that happen? Is the Institute in flames?”

  
Magnus chuckled. “I am the first surprised, dear. But your annoying parabatai did not call once, so, surprisingly enough, I would say that things are very much fine without us.”

  
Alec hummed. The vibration reverberated in Magnus' chest, going straight to his groin, which did not go unnoticed, if Alec's cheeky smirk was anything to go by.

  
“Fine indeed.” he said, eyes trailing up and down Magnus' body shamelessly.

  
Magnus closed his eyes in mock despair. “I created a monster.” he groaned, biting back a smile.

  
Alec laughed at that, loud and open, eyes crinkling, and then buried his face into Magnus' chest to try to muffle his giggles. Magnus would have none of that. Gently, he cradled Alec's cheeks in his hands and raised the younger man's head to stare directly in his eyes. Alec was still smiling, lopsided and so, so tender. Magnus' heart ached with fondness all over again.

  
“God, you're beautiful.” he whispered, forgetting what he had wanted to say instead.

  
A small blush appeared on Alec's cheeks and his smile widened a little. He leaned up, his nose bumping gently against Magnus' and his eyes dipping close. “I love you.” he murmured.

  
And oh, the warmth that bloomed in Magnus' chest at these words was indescribable. It felt like a flower bud forming in the very core of his heart and spreading through his whole body, like opening its petals to the sun that was Alec's love. Never would he get tired of hearing those words, of feeling this sensation. Oh, how he had missed it, longed for it, almost gave up on it. Alec’s love was everything he could have asked for but never dared hope for. It was gentle, fierce, strong, confident, unwavering. Eternal, his heart supplied.  
“I love you too.” he answered, the smile stretching his lips impossible to stop and him unwilling to make it disappear anyway.

  
Alec’s answering grin lit up his whole face, and the room. His eyes shone with a light of their own, bright and steady, so similar to a star that Magnus was afraid it would consume him entirely. Yet he would let it do so. It almost hurt, to be loved so wholesomely, so completely, and to love back just as much. It was a sweet kind of hurt, a precious one, one that he would not erase for a thing in the world. It was a soft kind of pain that would tug at his heart at every beat, expand his lungs at every breath and make him stronger at each ticking of the clock. It was a hurt that would never cease, a beautiful wound that would never close, in every universe, every alteration of the world, each and every timeline. Their love was like Time. Eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed it, I personally really enjoyed writing it. Give me your thoughts and love, I'll take good care of them.


End file.
